


analyzing the competition

by Skylark



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't concentrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	analyzing the competition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misscocokat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscocokat/gifts).



> happy hqhols + new year :D here is a rarepair treat for you!

He can't concentrate.

Normally Oikawa would blame his wandering focus on things he can ignore, like exhaustion (it's only one AM, that's an early night for him) or emotion (it's Fukurodani versus Nekoma, both teams he's only interested in as competitors). But this time it's not something, it's someone. In particular, it's someone's mouth.

It's pretty late and he's alone in his room, so he can admit to himself that he keeps getting distracted by this one Fukurodani player and his ridiculous catlike smile. The way it hovers around the corners of his mouth, ever-present; the way it quirks up when he scores a point and the rest of his team surrounds him, pounding him on the back; and how it breaks into a full-blown laugh when one of his teammates cracks a joke.

The person who cracks the joke is Akinori Konoha, #7, a skilled wing spiker except for the fact that he doesn't pace himself well towards the end of a match. He _should_ be able to rattle off statistics like that for every person on Fukurodani, but instead all he can come up with is _Yamato Sarukui, #3, has a permanent smile that kind of pisses me off._

By the time Oikawa goes to bed, the smile has gone from _pissing me off_ to _how is that expression physically possible_ to _is kind of cute, maybe?_ to _ridiculous, but it makes me smile back_.

\--

The next time they play Fukurodani, Oikawa nearly gets smacked in the face by a spike.

"Stupid!" Iwaizumi snaps at him, "don't get yourself hurt!" 

Oikawa nods and smiles and plays it off, but in reality it's because he was watching the way Sarukui leapt into the air, the way his ever-present smile almost vanished with the strain of putting all his strength into his broad cross. From that spike Oikawa could already tell what the best toss would be for him today, the kind of toss that would make his eyes crinkle the way they do when he's genuinely pleased.

"I was just analyzing our competition," Oikawa says. He tries to focus on the last word, that the mellow, even-tempered boy with the strange smile is the _enemy_ , and not for fraternizing. It doesn't work as well as he'd like.

\--

When he steps onto the court of his university volleyball team for the first time and sees Sarukui there, too, he can't help but laugh.


End file.
